


Achromatic || KARUNAGI/KARMAGISA FAN WORK

by Chosha_Sama



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Child Abuse, Depressed Akabane Karma, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KARUNAGI, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Reluctant Sadist, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosha_Sama/pseuds/Chosha_Sama
Summary: An Assassination Classroom (暗殺教室) fan work for KARUNAGI/KARMAGISA.❝Just by living I'm hurting them another day.❞Autumn is tragic.Golden leaves pirouette in the silence of the breeze, but what we forget, is they're wearied and once they reach the softened ground, that is the end of their story.





	1. Achromatic

**"Achromatic"** is simply a piece of _ fan work _for the ship/pairing of KARUNAGI/KARMAGISA, (Akabane Karma X Shiota Nagisa), from the anime/manga of Assassination Classroom **(** **暗殺教室)**   _(Ansatsu Kyōshitsu)._  

_This story is not entirely focused on the original storyline; I would say this is a slight AU with characters - more focused on Shiota and Akabane._

**All legal rights go to the creator(s) and/or publishers.**   The only thing that is owned by 'Chosha Sama' is the storyline(s).  Any author/user seen replicating this novella  _without_ consent, please familiarise yourself with the law, as plagiarism is punishable by fines/jail.

_English spelling may vary, **(UK).**_

Please take into account this story is graphic; hints of  **suicidal behaviour, self-infliction, abuse** and  **addiction**  may be triggering to some.

If you or someone you know, loved ones/friends/family are struggling, please  **call**  this number:

**_ (UK)   116 123 - Samaritans  _ **

_**Child-line: 0800 1111**_    ** _  
_**

**_ U.S.A  1-800-SUICIDE _ **

_ **(1-800-784-2433)** _

 

 _"These numbers provide 24/7, free and confidential support for people in distress, prevention and crisis resources for you or your loved ones, and best practices for professionals. "_ **  
**

_**I dedicate this work to those who are/have struggled  - please know you are not alone.** _

_Thank you,  
_ _Chosha-Sama._

*~*

 


	2. prologue || achromatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have themes that may cause triggers; please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this theme.

DATE EDITED: -  **24/10/2018**

TIME: **14:49**

WORD COUNT:-  **247**

**"** _**Achromatic**_ **"**

By:  **Chosha_Sama**

** 0 **

**.**

.

.

 **ITS WARMTH** softly hummed into the shell of his ear—lips tugging playfully at the corners—as it demanded to be satiated.

 

They hold him close, their airy tone urging him into assent as they nuzzle affectionately into the cold sweat of their skin—promising relief. It festered through him each night—the desire—throwing his soul awry, tainting him with further destruction as they kiss his lips—a bittersweet taste.

 

It ravaged him endlessly, all with the intent of wrecking him.

 

Red blurred his vision every night—the sensation of torn skin curling his mind into masochistic concupiscence. His mind was putty to their unyielding fingers, twisting and bending his thoughts however they desired; breaking him over and over again.

 

The violence of its actions soon breathed through the young boy's eyes, the destruction, their unforgiving pleasures, _everything._

 

Each night grew longer, their lips tainted red, enjoying the euphoric display growing more and more articulate as months passed.

 

His mind was unstable now, collapsing under the unbridled reign of his lover, unable to strip away the chains that kept him. He was no longer human, or so said those around him. He rather, was a shell of a person, moving as if breathing were a chore.

 

Eventually, the monster that kept him, pushed him, plunging his silhouette beneath the silent fire as it severed the remaining sanity that kept him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would deeply appreciate any criticism for this writing; please leave comments and if you like, kudos. Any kind of support that is given, I would be extremely grateful for.  
> \- chosha_sama.


	3. chapter one || beginning of their fall || achromatic || pt1

 

DATE EDITED: -  **05/12/2017**

TIME: **20:04**

WORD COUNT:-   **529**

 

** " _R_ eminisce in my  _U_ ntraceable  _P_ ulse" **

By:  **Chosha_Sama**

** 1 **

 

**.**

.

.

 

 **THE GENTLE FLURRY** of susurration caressed his pinked ears from overhead; it was clearer now as each footfall created a crispy crunch.  From the trees, golden mosaic leaves shimmered from crevices between the branches, waiting.  The breeze continued to flutter, gently coaxing everything it touched with fingers that had been a comfort to so many over their long, lonely years. 

Underneath the spotlight of the fervent sun, a singular leaf pirouetted, twirling under the influence of the alluring hand. Reminding him once again, they were nothing more than the corpses of what was once summer, and the begin of their fall.   

Blue tendrils brushed across the dusted cheeks as they looked up at the pale sky; the smell of rain tickling his nose.  A reminder winter was fast approaching behind the post-dawn autumn morning.

Returning to Kunugigaoka Junior High School was no easy task, especially when you're apart of Class 3-E, secretly known as Korosensei's Assassination Classroom.  Publicly known to the students of the main campus as a reminder but no one knew about the forthcoming responsibility that the students were baring over their shoulders.

Several months had already passed since seventy-percent of the moon was mysteriously obliterated and only so long before graduation.  A simple day such as this, caused the male's chest to tighten, it almost seemed unbearable for this could be the last time autumn passes through his eyes.  

At the mere thought of this, his mind drew back to when they first met the creature held accountable for the destruction.  It started like any other school day, that is until you include the 9'10" yellow bipedal octopus and Japan's Ministry of Defense.  Since that fateful day back in March, they became known as assassins and their target?  Their teacher. 

The building of Class-E can be found on a mountain precisely one-kilometre away from the main building.  At first glance, it appears to be a rundown wooden school building, (which what it very much is).  But upon walking up the worn steps, the excited chatter of classmates evoke you that it is very much so, still, a class with twenty-eight desks all accounted for.  

"Hey," Kaede Kayano greeted, a warm enthusiastic lilt toning her voice, "Nagisa!  Welcome back, how was your break?"  

A small, almost unnoticeable, smile graced the bluenette's lips as he approached his desk.  

Yet, without anything being said, it was indeed the _beginning of their fall._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A U T H O R ' S  N O T E 
> 
> I apologise for the lack of activity with my works recently; many things have kept me from this and honestly, I have found it hard to sort through my planning for future chapters.  So, here's the first official chapter for "Achromatic".
> 
> I am very aware that this chapter is short but please bear with me, I assure you the chapters will grow in length over time.
> 
> kudo, comment, bookmark? 
> 
> PMs are always open.
> 
> Please enjoy and any constructive criticism is welcomed; anything that is suggested will be deeply appreciated to make this story better.  
> 
> Faithfully, Chosha. 


	4. chapter one || be somebody || achromatic || pt2

DATE EDITED: -  **13/12/2017**  

TIME:  **18:56**

WORD COUNT:-  **624**  

** " _R_ eminisce in my  _U_ ntraceable  _P_ ulse" **

By:  **Chosha_Sama**

** 2 **

**.**

.

.

 

 

 **SOUNDLESS DETERIORATION** writhed beneath his skin like a leech, masticating deep into the marrow of his bones; an obstinate reminder as he welcomed the autumnal air inside his weakened lungs.  For, no one would know of the violent destruction of restless nights before, or the unfound abrasions of insanity prying upon his ribcage.  

 

It is when night befalls over his innocence, beasts roam, rending down defences known as cognisance and replaces it with recklessness.  Though it seems after every losing battle, his mind finally succumbed to the forever festering pollution.

 

A mind filled with a barren grey was all that subsisted now; a continuous fog settles itself over his mind, blocking out any sort of common sense, allowing impish voices to scratch at his throat.  A constant reminder.

 

Always known to be the violent and indestructible mastermind; they would not yet find the way he found solace in the heated demand for overuse, or the way he would envy the public smiles of passersby.  Not yet understanding the part of him that longed for release was now shredded, decaying in the panopticon of his discomposed heart.

 

After every footfall, he'd forget the thoughts before, feeling the sky nigrify in the cold reflection of his golden irises.  

 

With hands stuffed into the layer of his blazer pockets, the redhead continued onward, suppressing the dryness in his throat, trying to tell the little consciousness his mind held that he was strong enough to fight it.  But, little did he realise, the defences he spoke to were long-drawn under a spiral of unresponsive mist.

 

Raising his chin to the bleached sky, the faint rays of pale sunlight splayed over his face; dancing on the surface of his fluttering eyelids.   The autumnal breeze raced through his messy tendrils, causing his blazer to billow out in the cool gusts as he exhaled, a sour taste tinging his lungs.  

 

A harsh smirk arched the curve of his lips as he was once more faced with the dilemma of turning up to school.  His hair swept over his face as he dropped his gaze to the grassy floor; contending with himself.  

 

An absent look covered over his face as he found himself staring at the worn down building, forgetting the hour as it rolled by, leaving him.

 

"Karma, my boy," Korosensei genially greeted, a familiar scorning tone underlying his voice as the redhead eventually pulled open the classroom door, swaggering carelessly into the room. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry teach," he waves his hand dismissively in the air as he waltzes down the aisle.

 

As he walks, a certain bluenette catches his eye; bruising exhibiting itself on the back of his neck, inadequately concealed underneath the collar of his vest, yet he continued, walking, lazily pouring himself into his seat.  

 

Unable to shake the imagery, Karma found himself staring daggers at the back of the bluenette's head, eventually causing him to shift, catching the suddenly seeming dull azure irises.

 

Korosensei cleared his throat, bringing all attention back towards the front, holding chalk as he began. 

"Now then . . .-" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A U T H O R ' S  N O T E 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Thank you so much for reading; I decided to take a little delve into Akabane Karma's point of view, I hope you understand the referencing at the beginning!   I thought it would be interesting to introduce both sides and from there onward leave it up to you, (my readlings), to figure out what's happening. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and leave any sort of comment/vote, anything would be deeply appreciated.  Constructive comments are deeply welcomed as they would help improve your reading experience. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again, Chosha. 


End file.
